reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wally the Worker (Regular Show)
''Wally the Worker ''is an all-new Regular Show character, a worker who helps Mordecai and Rigby win the "Mosquito 100 Race", a 100-lap race. Appearance Wally wears a 1800s shirt (most of the time a workout shirt), tool belt and handbag, blue jeans, gray sneakers and black hair. His best friends are Mordecai the blue jay and Rigby the raccoon. He has a pet baby moose keychain he calls Monty. His theme song is Weird Al Yankovic's Hardware Store (building and fixing). Age: 23 Appearances (episodes) Wally the Worker appears in every episode of Regular Show, from Season 3 onwards, and has some major roles in televison movies. Season 3 #Mosquito 100 Race (Debut) #Pet Baby Moose (Monty's Debut) #Hardware Store Adventure #Firecracker Fuses #Pirates of the Parkway #Movie Theater Choclate Milkshakes #Pirate's Cove Adventure #Revenge of The Destroyer of Worlds #Lava Lamp from the 60s #Gumball Caper Film: The Regular Show Movie Season 4 #Train Adventure #Death Kwon Do-Si-Do #Moonwalk Punchies #Monster Pizza Hut Deluxe #Harmonica Will #Channel Chasers (Special) #Regular Show: Episode I: The Phantom Tennis #Regular Show: Episode II: Attack of The Bone Clones #Regular Show: Episode III: Revenge of the Sithball #Regular Show: Episode IV: A New Hope of the Galaxy #Regular Show: Episode V: The Empireball Strikes Back #Regular Show: Episode VI: Revenge of the Jedi Film: Pirates of the Parkaway: A Regular Show Movie Season 5 #Mystery with a Twistery #School's Out! The Musical #Misty Logs #Superhero Story #The Power 2 #Just Set Up the Chairs 2 #Caffeinated Concert Tickets 2 #Death Punchies 2 #Free Cake 2 #Meat Your Maker 2 #Grilled Cheese Deluxe 2 #The Unicorns Have Got to Go 2 #Prank Callers 2 #Don 2 #Rigby's Body 2 #Mordecai and the Rigbys 2 #Ello Gov'nor 2 #Grilled Cheese Pizza #Attack of the Microscopic Mouse Computer Rollerblade Lizard Monkey Peanut Party Pants #Mustache Cash Stash Returns (break-up with Charlotte) Season 6 #The Hand of Midas #Wally + Esmeralda (Debut of new crush Esmeralda) #Pizza-Movie Night #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: The Animated Band #Mordecai, Rigby, Wally and the Big Wall! #Ray #New Diego #Mordecai, Rigby and Wally Get Spooked #Ghosts #Raiders of the Lost Pizza #Avatars #''Mordecai, Rigby and Wally in: Beauty and the Beast'' (TV film) #Aladdin, Mordecai, Rigby, Wally and the King of Thieves #Benson Gets Busted #Uncle Roy #Wally vs. Muscle Man #All Star #Wally and the Wild Wind #Thanksgiving vs. Thanksgetting: The Ultimate Holiday Battle #Cheesed Concert Tickets (cameo) Season 7 #Trordecai and Twigby: The Twins #Luck of the Blue Jays #Eyes on the Prize #Just Set Up The Chairs 3Sharpest Tool in the Shed #Sharpest Tool in the Shed #Rage Against the TV 2 #Party Pete 2 #Peeps 2 #Wally, Mordecai + Margaret and Rigby + Eileen #Twilight Express #The Cathedral (break up with Esmeralda) #Wally's Girlfriend (returns to Charlotte) #It's Time 2 #Crescent City Crown Jewel #Wally's First Day #Regular Show Musical # # #Regular Show: The Mask (TV movie) # Movie: Season 8 # Category:Regular Show